Charlie gets a Friend
by Warrior Clan
Summary: Charlie is a special kid. As for why... Well you will have to read to find out why. This is a home alone fanfiction, but I named the kid Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In a universe was a galaxy called the Milky Way. Located in the Milky way was a planet called Earth. On earth, located on a continent named North America , was a boy unlike any others. He was a short kid with short spikey blonde hair. He always could be seen wearing a pair of shorts, and a plain blue t-shirt . Now as I have told you this kid is unique from the other boys. You could also say that he was different from everyone, only because he is. You see this unique little, strange boy has no friends. Charlie was a sixth grade student. His school day went by like most kid's day, slow. Charlie's day seemed to go by extremely slowly, and there was a reason for this. He would eat alone. Sit in homeroom alone. Even at lunch he sat alone. Between getting detention, and having to sit next to Charlie, everyone would choose detention. You could not persuade anyone to sit next to him. You could even pay the kid who has to sit next to Charlie a million dollars, and he would still not sit next to Charlie. I know what your thinking, and it's not because Charlie smells. Well, Charlie did smell a little, but only a little. Of course he was short, but he couldn't fix that. Not even a pair of high heels could fix for our friendless Charlie.

Now what I'm going to tell you may sound shocking, but it shouldn't be that shocking. If you need to put the book down after I tell you this. Are you ready? Good. Along with the fact that Charlie has no friends, he has never had a girlfriend. Are you back. Hello. Oh good you picked up the book again. I know this is a Shocker, right. No one seemed to like Charlie, and there wasn't a particular reason. He was like that one kid that no one liked, but he would always try to fit in and could not. He made everything awkward when he was around. So none of the boys talked to him, for fear of what the girls, and other boys, might think. So not only did Charlie have no friends, but he was like a bug spray, none of the girls would go around him, even if he took a shower. On the bright side if you didn't want anyone missing with you, then you could always go near Charlie. Charlie had no friends at all. Maybe one day that will change. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Charlies Point of View

When I got home I went in search for a quiet place to clear my head, and I found one. This was the only quiet place that I could find. I had had a hard day at school. None of the kids at school, or anywhere else, seem to like me. This was the first time that I, or anywhere else, had been up here in years. The place was dusty. There was a lot of old boxes covered in dust. I took a glance around. Something caught my eye as I was looking around. Over in the far corner was a dusty book. This book was a velvet red. The pages looked old and worn out. It was like the book was calling me. I could hear its calls. I knew that I had to get my hands on that book. I started making my way toward that red velvet book. My mind was blank of anything else. Getting anywhere seemed impossible. Every time that I took a step, or even turned, I ran into a cob web. I knew that I just had to get that book, for I felt like the book that was calling out to me.

The room was like a battle field. Every move seemed like my life depended on it. I was swatting, tearing, ducking, rolling, and any other necessary thing that had to be done to get my hands on that book. When I reached the halfway mark I looked like a madman. Maybe that was because I was acting like a madman to get to that book. I took a minute to catch my breath, and then the battle continued. The book was right in front of my reach. I than heard my mom calling my name. She sounded upset. Her voice reminded me of a grizzle bear who had been woken during hibernation. "Coming" I yelled to her. I quickly snatched the book, and walked over to the steps. I turned off the light, and climbed out of the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOUT OUT: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW JOJO**

Okay everyone here is chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie's point of view

I had just finished eating, and went back to my room. I quickly went and grabbed the book that I found earlier when I was up in the attic. _THUMP._ I plopped myself down on my bed. I opened up to the first page and began to read.

 _Dear_ _Dairy_ _Journal,_

 _This is not a Dairy for I am a boy, and boys do not use dairies. So I will call this book a journal. My mother and father gave this book to me so that I can write down my feelings. Even though I do not want to. My parents are concerned because I have no human friends. I love to plant though. Planting is a way to calm the mind, soul, and body. I have started to grow some trees. There is one tree that is growing much faster than the other trees. Have you ever heard of nature fairies? Many people say that they aren't real. But I know that they are real because there is no other reason for why this tree could have grown that fast. So what if I am a boy that_ _believes_ _( I know that they are real so there is no just believing) in fairies. Anyone who is not blind can see that the fairies are clearly real. Any ways enough about fairies. This tree that is growing is a willow tree and has many branches. There is a calm pond near it for me to go swimming in. The tree provided me with shade on hot summer days. This tree was a_ _great_ _no amazing tree. I loved being able to play in the tree. It is even hidden away from everything else. I don't have to worry about anyone else finding the tree and cutting it down because it is hidden in the woods near a big blue house. This is all for now. You know what? This journal is not such a bad idea. Write later_ 🙂

 _Dean_

"Wait! Dean that's the name of my dad," Charlie said. Charlie was really confused at the moment (and it doesn't take much to confuse Charlie). He thought that his dad had a normal childhood. This dairy-err-journal of his dads proved otherwise. Charlie wanted to know more, no he needed to know more. Charlie started to skim through his dad's journal. Something caught Charlie's eye. When he took a closer look, he saw that it was a map. A treasure map.


End file.
